Forum:Templates and styles
Hi, was wondering if people were going to try to create or obtain templates similar to those used on Wikipedia. In particular would be a template for italicising the Title of the page, to be used when the title of the page is the genus or species zoological name. Other ideas are nav boxes to be put in to create other links to other relevant topics to the one being read by the reader. Cheers Faendalimas talk 01:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I was also wondering this [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 02:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that adding templates should be on a case-by-case basis. In other words, if you think that the template would be useful, then feel free to add it! Make sure to let everybody know about too so that we can all make use of it. The auto-italicizing template sounds pretty useful, but you should probably ask Thesaurus Rex to see what he thinks. MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey could someone add the level of Subfamily to the Herpinfobox. It is a useful division in some of the larger groups. I suspect it requires admin privs to edit this template. Cheers Faendalimas 16:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've tried italic title templates, but I can't seem to get them to work. They would be very helpful, though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok have made the Template:ItalicTitle for you all, usage: at the top of the page, see Elseya for an example. This will italicise the title of a page when it is needed for Genus or full Species names. Cheers. Faendalimas talk 21:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::oh an admin may want to protect that template as it could end up being highly utilised. Wikipedia's version of this cannot even be seen by anyone less than sysop. Cheers, Faendalimas 21:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm not sure if the ItalicTitle template is even working. I looked at the Elseya article, and the title was not in italics. It may be just my computer. If you could get it to work, I think it would be a pretty useful template. As for the extra templates, I advise you to go to Wikia Templates; they hold most of the store of templates here, and are made to fit the design of Wikia. The templates should have similar or the same names as the ones on Wikipedia. Do you have anything specific in mind? Thesaurus Rex 03:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::ItalicTitle is working for me ok, because it uses a script in the template you must fully reload the page to see the effect, if you dont it will load scripts from cache and you wont see the change. Also I added which will flag a page as needing cleanup. I have it on the Green sea turtle page for the moment while I work my way through it. Cheers, Faendalimas talk 01:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. I adapted the look of the template for use on Reptipedia, if you don't mind. Thesaurus Rex 15:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::awsome templates you added and any I bring in please change the look as you desire. Would you like a page that lists the various templates' categories or some way of listing them. Cheers, Faendalimas talk 00:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC)